


Life and Death

by YoungMalfunctionArts



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMalfunctionArts/pseuds/YoungMalfunctionArts
Summary: Had a vague dream, had to write it down





	Life and Death

I could smell him coming. The hunter. He stalked us, the supernatural creatures. I sat, cross-legged, waiting for him to walk in. He was hunting Death.

Death sat across from me, a large baby made of gold. They giggled and spit, listening to the cries of humans begging not to die, relatives and friends begging for their loved ones. 

I am Life. A person, just as large as the baby. I am made of darkness and shadow. I sit in silence, no one asks anything of me. The occasional human asks for my meaning. I just smile and promise the Truth upon my Death. 

He's here. He steps in and I look at Death in warning of their impending demise, but he sees me and barrels forward. At first, I am confused. But then realize he thinks I am Death. I am not surprised. Humans associate Death with all things dark. 

As the blade slices through shadow, I think, that's alright. Humans don't realize that Death is bright and beautiful. They know to some extent that Life is dark, but they can't tell the difference between our shells. Just our practices. 

I stand before Death, unable, perhaps unwilling to look behind me to see my broken shell. "Hello, my friend." Death smiles at me, and instead of seeing the silly baby that I always saw before, I see what those humans must have seen. Compassion, and love. I smile back after a moment, and close my eyes, feeling the Hand of Fate close over me. 

I am Life. I am Dead. This is my Truth.


End file.
